catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Nightfall101
Join Can I join Windclans as an apprentice Stormpaw - a gray she-cat with darker stripes with light purple eyes thanxs Waterstorm 13:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) WindClan May I join WindClan as an elder? Runningtail - White tom with black spots on head and long black tail. Thanks! Oh, and you might want to archive your talk page, it's getting pretty long, with you getting requests for two clans and leading CAP and stuff XD [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★]] 04:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And lol, wasn't really expecting you to take my advice XD [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★]] 05:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've seen it. Horrible XD Anyways, IRC? I'm alone with like 3 copies of Sui x,x [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★]] 05:20, July 24, 2010 (UTC) R.E:Frostpelt Oh, sorry :P I didn't know you had to ask to join. I added Frostpelt ages ago, and I've been roleplayed her for ages too, I'll ask you next time if I want to roleplay another WindClan cat, next time [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 13:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Frostwing Sorry I haven't had time to get to your messages! Sorry! It's just that I had many cats in TC so I was going to make him die... but Icy and Nightshine didn't want him to die so I made him an elder. Yeah... I can change him back if you want. ':) StreamtailI miss her so much... 19:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Glossypaw Sure, you can roleplay Glossy! :) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 20:16, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC I am already on! StreamtailI miss her so much... 23:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) kits What is the kit going to be named? Frostyness 02:29, July 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC I couldnt do it and could Pheasantkit be the first kit to open her eyes? Frostyness 18:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yay!! :D Frostyness 18:26, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Quick get on! Channel #MistyGlade, get you're Roleplay skills on! xD! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 01:32, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes of course! Lets go all the way! Im on, same place! xD! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 02:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I join Riverclan as an apprentice Streampaw- a silver she-cat with green eyes [[User:Talltail|'Tall']][[User talk:Talltail|'tail']] 00:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Bureacrat and admin rights. Hey, You know that Echo has her admin rights, although Icy 'took them away' and she was a rollback. Now she's an admin. I'm kinda upsetted by that, because she threatened to delete Renegade Squadron Just because she couldn't get in. I mean, I told her she could join as A kit, asking Fire first, but, she goes and adds Nightfur. I deleted Nightfur off the page, saying sorry, but ther'es no more space open for full-grown cats. Then she goes and makes Lupin, not really caring about the rules of the Renegade Squadron that Fire took a long time making, and It's something she cares about. This is what Echo left on my talk page: No. I will NOT join as a kit. Wait what is this about EVIL. I am way more powerful than you and if I don't get a responce on this it will be deleted I am an admin. The only way I will join is with Nightfur and that is FINAL! Streamtail Snow X Stream 00:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) She doesn't have a choice in that! I am an admin? I didn't know that until now!!! I'm sorry, but she can't threaten people with admin rights she's not even supposed to have. PLease, I would appreciate it if she JUST became a rollback, like she should be. She can't make descions like that! She doesn't lead the Renegade Squadron! Fire does, and Fire really cares about it. (And you know her, she doesn't care about some things). PLEASE! Nightfall, you're my only hope against someone who is acting like more of a tyrant than Blue acted like sometimes! Sad, dissapointed, and kinda confused - --NightpawBring on the fight! 12:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Sig fix SpiritGo Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 04:16, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I forgot to say please! Please will you? And I already asked her, she hasnt answered, thats why I asked you. Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 19:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I make a tom in Windclan Stonemoon-a gray and white tom with blue eyes. thanksFrostyness 17:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC? :D [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 23:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) NellieXFlare NellieXForest Ok... I was thinking that since Nellie loves both Flare and Forest that she will have a new litter. Princess is Forest's kit and Lightning is Flare's kit. I need you to choose what kit you want to roleplay. Streamtail Snow X Stream 02:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I was just asking which one you wanted to roleplay. If you are on now, IRC? :) Streamtail Snow X Stream 17:50, August 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC? nightfall you wanna go on-bracken- Hi hi im new to the wiki. can i join windClan?WR 05:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Nellie's kits Sure! Streamtail Snow X Stream 21:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) KIDDO!!!! Jmiles The forums guy! 22:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC Should we go on? Jmiles The forums guy! 22:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) IRC main channel! :) RP time! FULL blast Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 23:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Splatter X Bat Nightfall, I'm being honest here. I had absolutely no idea that Bat was a kit. Spirit was like: "Bat is looking for a mate" and never said a word about being a kit, and I thought that she was a full-grown cat. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 00:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) K, I guess. Tell me when shes an apprentices age then. Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 00:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Bat Bat would like to not be a Rouge anymore, and she wants to join RiverClan with her nephew Webkit. Is it alright if she joins RiverClan as a kit, and she can stay with Glitterdawn and Webkit in the Nursery? Please! Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 12:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC? the title o3o? 17:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Redirect Can you make a redirect for me? Frostypaw to Frost? She has definitly changed her name, shes fed up with "You dont respect, blah blah blah," so shes done. Now she can disrespect whoever and whenever she wants! :) Thanks, I dont know how, and todays day from crap, so my computer will explode or something if I try to do that... xD Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers! 21:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC)'' Thanks! Could you please make a anouther one for me? Bat to Batkit. Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!'' 17:37, August 5, 2010 (UTC)'' Bat I don't think you knew this but.. even though you said no to Bat being in RiverClan. Spirit still added her. She roleplays her in RC's camp on IRC. I thought I would just tell you that. Also, today on the irc she kept cussing at me and telling Icestorm that I was mean and kept kicking me from a channel. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 02:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't me! I SWEAR it was my cousin, who got punished for doing that. I'm sorry for whatever ''my stupid cousin did to you, but I did nothing. It was all my cousin, whom is 17Silverthistle. She wont get on her account EVER again, so no point in sending her a message. But it wasnt me and I'm sorry for the harm done to anyone. Also, Batkit should be able to permanently stay in RiverClan, shes just Glitterdawns' sister for StarClan sake! Spiritcloud48 - (forgot to log in!!!) SORRY I apologize in advance for advertising, but check it out! Jmiles The forums guy! 03:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right Misty Glade Would it be alright if I added this image to the page? And can Batkit PLEASE join RC? Shes in <3 with Lionkit, please oh, please! And Webkits dead, so she can replace him! :'( Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers! 19:11, August 6, 2010 (UTC)'' Alright, but Webkit is DEAD, and Bat replacing him wouldnt change/add the affli, she would just replace ''Webkit. Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers! 02:28, August 8, 2010 (UTC)'' Echopaw has been being mean to me about Bat joining RC. Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers! 14:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Of course you're negative side, anyways thank you because I know there is alot on you're shoulders right now. As I can tell from IRC and even reading you're talk pg! ;) Spririt[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!]] 19:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Kits and Apprentices Since many of the kits will need to be apprenticed soon, and Echostream, Hawkfire, and Heatherdove's kits were all born at about the same time, you will have to make ALOT of apprentices into warriors to make room for them all. §₩1ƒ₮¥BLAAAHH, Elder dance! 17:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) riverclan Hi. I'm in the middle of my holiday, but I can use the computer, i'm just not using it as much on holiday. I really like Mooneyes myself, but you can RP Goldenwing and Fennelheart.(sorry, i just love Mooneyes) You can change them as soon as you can. Thanks! Leafpool123!! PCA I saw that you have TONS of Charart up for approval, and they're all great! But last time I put something up, youhad WAY to many up so I got mine declined. Could you please stop- clogging up PCA with you're Chararts? Its not that they're bad, or that I'm trying to start an argument. Its just that others want some for approval, and if they added theirs, it would be over the limit. And also, could you make Everpaws' charart please? I think I'm goanna leave PCA...sorry for the long message. Spririt[[User Talk:Spiritcloud48|"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!]] 13:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) WHATT!?!/!?!?!???????? NOOOOOOO I WANNA BE APART OF RIVERCLAN1!!QQ ;(.... yeah then can i join thunderclan as the same cat/description? PLEASE!!J!!! I WANNA JO8ING SO BAD!~!JHI WolfPackAlpha 20:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry didn't no ill stop Cotc Affli Can you remove Clans Of the Cats? I deleted it, it was really messed up editing wise. And replace it with CatsOftheShadows? Or CotS? Thank you. Spririt"Go New Richland, MN Panthers!'' 22:58, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RiverClan's medicine cat Can I be it? Mistypaw - a beautiful blue/gray she-cat with striking blue eyes and dark grey paws. Catherine I think I'm a little bit to obsessed with this movie. xD 16:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Banned? Again? Nighteh, I have a problem. Somehow, Blue or Jmiles, or one of you guys, banned me from the main channel on the IRC. Can you help me? I didn't do anything wrong! HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 18:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC)